teoriafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kryształowe czaszki Majów
Tajemnicze, magiczne Kryształowe Czaszki to niezwykłe artefakty, stworzone przez prekolumbijską cywilizację zamieszkującą tereny Mezoameryki . Mają mieć tysiące lat i zapisana jest w nich zapomniana wiedza, którą wykorzystywali starożytni Majowie, by posiąść nadnaturalne moce. Przez stulecia czaszki te leżały nieodkryte w ruinach starożytnych indiańskich świątyń. Aż do pewnego dnia w 1924 roku. Kiedy do zaginionego miasta majów Lubamtun (czy jakkolwiek się to pisze) przybył poszukiwacz Frederick Mitchell-Hedges wraz z córką Anną. To właśnie Ana znalazła we wnętrzu jednej z tamtejszych piramid dostrzegła dziwny blask. Blask, którego źródłem był niesamowity relikt Majów, pół przezroczysty kryształ o kolorze mleka i kształcie ludzkiej czaszki. To najsłynniejsza z czaszek nazwana później Czaszką Zagłady. Wyrzeźbiona została z pojedynczego kawałka kryształu górskiego. Zdaniem tubylców posiada nie tylko moc uzdrawiania, ale nawet za jej pomocą można przewidywać przyszłość. Dzięki niej Ana przewidziała zamach na Kennedy'ego. Czaszka Zagłady zainteresowała nie tylko naukowców, ale także pisarzy i branżę filmową. A nawet odkrycie Mitchell'a-Hedges'a stało się inspiracją dla jednej z przygód Indiany Jones'a. Dzisiaj artefakt ten spoczywa na wystawie w Muzeum Historii Naturalnej w Waszyngtonie. Uważa się że Prekolumbijskie kultury Środkowej Ameryki wierzyły, że Kryształowe Czaszki mają niezwykłe moce, a nawet pozwalają uzyskać kontrolę nad samą śmiercią. Pisarz, Joshua Shapiro, który od lat zajmuje się fenomenem Kryształowych Czaszek, twierdzi że są one swego rodzaju starożytnymi komputerami zdolnymi do zapisywania i manipulowania energią świata. Mają one w swoim wnętrzu zapisaną niezwykłą wiedzę i mnóstwo informacji na temat historii Wszechświata. Jeśli komuś uda się ją aktywować, będzie miał w swojej dłoni nieskończone źródło mocy. Jednak ilu wierzących w magię tajemniczych Kryształowych Czaszek, tylu sceptyków. Niektórzy nawet twierdzą, że potężne artefakty mają w to tylko współczesne falsyfikaty. W latach 90 ubiegłego wieku, Jane Walsh z instytutu Smithsonian postanowiła dokładnie przebadać czaszki, chcąc raz na zawsze ustalić skąd te tajemnicze relikty pochodzą. Wykorzystując mikroskop elektronowy, przeskanowała kilka czaszek i co dziwne odkryła na nich ślady nowoczesnych maszyn i technik szlifierskich. Z kolei Joe Nickell od autentyczność nawet najdoskonalszej z czaszek, czyli tej odnalezionej przez Fredericka Mitchell'a-Hedges'a. Twierdzi on że tak jak wszystkie inne ta Kryształowa Czaszka została nie przez starożytnych Majów, a przez jubilerów w 19-wiecznej Europie, kiedy to cały zachodni świat, kiedy to cały świat miał obsesje na punkcie starożytnej kultury i egzotycznych artefaktów. Czy to możliwe że Kryształowe Czaszki powstały w celu zwykłego wzbogacenia się? Wracając jeszcze do badań Jane Walsh, czaszki noszą ślady nowoczesnych narzędzi, to dalej nie można ustalić skąd dokładnie pochodzą i kiedy zostały stworzone. Pewnie jeszcze przez wiele lat będą pobudzały wyobraźnię archeologów, naukowców czy miłośników okultyzmu, którzy będą próbowali odkryć prawdziwy cel ich istnienia. Jednak zgodnie z legendą Majów, odpowiedź uzyskamy dopiero w dniu ostatecznej zagłady. Obecnie na terenie Środkowej Ameryki odnaleziono trzynaście Kryształowych Czaszek i niektórzy twierdzą, że zgodnie z wierzeniami ich zjednoczenie we właściwym momencie uchroni świat przed zniszczeniem. Co dziwne legenda ta jest powtarzana również wśród wielu innych amerykańskich plemion, na przykład u Czirokezów, Nawahów, czy Azteków. Czy to możliwe że Kryształowe Czaszki są tu by uchronić nas przed apokalipsą? Czy może w przeciwieństwie do Indiana Jones'a, nigdy nie będzie nam dane poznać ich prawdziwego znaczenia? Nawet jeśli mamy do czynienia z falsyfikatami, to może wśród nich jest zagubiona prawdziwa Kryształowa Czaszka o niesamowitej mocy? A twoim zdaniem czym są Kryształowe Czaszki? Czy są to artefakty dawnej, prekolumbijskiej cywilizacji, czy zwykłe 19-wieczne falsyfikaty stworzone ku uciesze kolekcjonerów? I co ważniejsze, czy mogą mieć jakieś nadprzyrodzone moce? _____________________________________________________________________________________ Pisałem tą teorię o 2 w nocy, więc może mieć trochę błędów. Pozdrawiam Panda Wielka. Kategoria:Teorie Kategoria:Świat Kategoria:Historia